Mira Ong Chua
Mira Ong Chua (generally credited as Mira Ongchua) was a storyboard artist for OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Her usual storyboard partner is Geneva Hodgson. She was also a storyboarder for Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.https://mobile.twitter.com/miraongchua/status/1108391397718028288?s=21 She is now a comic artist and a storyboard supervisor on an upcoming Cartoon Network project. https://www.miraongchua.com/ Credits Season 1 * "Let's Be Heroes" * "I Am Dendy" * "You Get Me" * "Just Be a Pebble" * "Everybody Likes Rad?" * "Second First Date" * "T.K.O." * "We've Got Fleas" * "KO's Video Channel" * "Plazalympics" * "Back in Red Action" * "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" * "Action News" Season 2 * "Lord Cowboy Darrell" * "Plaza Film Festival" * "The So-Bad-ical" * "Red Action to the Future" * "Bittersweet Rivals" * "Soda Genie" * "CarolQuest" * "Super Black Friday" * "Project Ray Way" * "Rad's Alien Sickness" * "Dark Plaza" (2nd half) Season 3 * "TKO Rules!" * "Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?" (with Iggy Craig and Danny Ducker) * "Radical Rescue" * "Carl" * "Thank You for Watching the Show" Shorts * "Enid's Bad Day" * "Commercial" Art Drawings Tumblr omkec0r8ma1vahrixo1 r1 540.png Tumblr orphi738Yr1vahrixo1 1280.png|K.O., Radicles, and Enid tumblr_orphi738Yr1vahrixo2_500.png huetroop.jpg|Red Action, Enid, and the Hue Troop. enidsecondfirst.jpg|Enid from "Second First Date" formalradmiddlerad.png|Formal Battle Rad and Middle School Rad enidandredaction.jpg|Enid and Red Action BluePower1.jpg|Blue Power bluepower.JPG|Blue Power blackstrategy.JPG|Black Strategy yellowtechnique.JPG|Yellow Technique greenguts.JPG|Green Guts Ra3.jpg Ra2.jpg Ra1.jpg tumblr_ovzgjyU2jk1vahrixo1_500.jpg C8iUHihWsAAzr3W.jpg DP_2qCTUMAA9y5r.jpg_large.jpeg DP_4yWmV4AAC6jX.png_large.png DURzmIAVwAAMjaY.png Old ra1.jpg|Older Red Action and Yellow Technique from "Red Action To The Future" Old ra2.jpg|Older Red Action from "Red Action To The Future" Red Action concept from 2017.png Purrcival_and_Biki_Drawing.png ra.png|Red Action Huetroop.png yellow_technique.png|Yellow Technique D_ATld-U4AA6eVM.png|Mission Outfit hue1.png|Yellow Technique and Blue Power hue2.png|Black Strategy and Green Guts redyellow.png|Yellow Technique and Red Action (with both legs) redleg.png|How Red Action switches to a peg leg trio.png|Yellow Technique, Black Strategy and Green Guts rednid.png|Enid and Red Action (Rednid) Rednidphone.png|Enid and Red Action Storyboards OK KO "Let's Be Heroes" - Storyboard by Mira Ong Chua |Pilot episode animatic OK KO "Second First Date" - Storyboard by Mira Ong Chua |"Second First Date" animatic OK KO “KO's Video Channel” - Storyboard by Mira Ong Chua |"KO's Video Channel" animatic OK KO “Plazalympics” - Storyboard by Mira Ong Chua|"Plazalympics" animatic OK KO “Back In Red Action” - Storyboard by Mira Ong Chua|"Back in Red Action" animatic Lord Cowboy Darrell Storyboard Torment.gif Thrusters.gif|"Red Action To The Future" animatic Red Action to the Future Storyboard Shield.gif|"Red Action To The Future" animatic Red Action to the Future Storyboard Cannon.gif|"Red Action To The Future" animatic Red Action to the Future Storyboard Red Plummets.gif|"Red Action To The Future" animatic Red Action to the Future Storyboard Enid Blasts.gif|"Red Action To The Future" animatic tumblr_pf6lccXYul1vahrixo1_640.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" animatic tumblr_pf6lccXYul1vahrixo2_640.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" animatic tumblr_pf6lccXYul1vahrixo3_640.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" animatic tumblr_pf6lccXYul1vahrixo4_640.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" animatic tumblr_pf6lccXYul1vahrixo5_640.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" animatic tumblr_owco7487lx1vahrixo1_500.gif tumblr_owco7487lx1vahrixo2_500.gif tumblr_ovkaj3Fiha1vahrixo1_1280.gif|Formal Battle Rad vs Formal Battle Enid tumblr_oyclyiP6qg1vahrixo1_540.gif|Darrell! Shannon! Raymond~ tumblr_ovph7s2llr1vahrixo1_500.gif KO_AAAAA_Board_Mira.png External links * Mira Ong Chua's Tumblr * Mira Ong Chua's Twitter * Mira Ong Chua's Vimeo * Mira Ong Chua's Instagram * Mira Ong Chua's Linktree * Mira Ong Chua's website Category:A to Z Category:Show staff Category:Storyboard artists Category:Writers